


You Make Me So Happy

by ItFeelsLikeHome



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Coital, Reunion 3.0, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 09:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItFeelsLikeHome/pseuds/ItFeelsLikeHome
Summary: Another prompt from Tumblr - this time from Yorit1. Set after Reunion 3.0. A post-coital moment.If you have any prompts for me to write, please find me on Tumblr and drop me one in my Ask box. I’m Like-the-first-time-I-kissed-you on there.





	You Make Me So Happy

Round one had been frantic - an intense haze of passion as they had reunited for the first time in five years. But while round two was slower and paced, it still left them breathless and clammy with sweat. 

“God! I will never get bored of that,” Aaron says, panting and moving his way up Robert’s body. He falls into his husband’s open arms, head resting into that strong chest that he had so desperately missed. 

“Good cos I’m not going anywhere ever again. I will live a life of a saint, if it means I can be forever by your side.”

“You a saint? Where’s the Robert I married?” He laughs and feels the rise and fall of Robert’s heart beneath his own body. He missed all of those moments they had shared in their bed - one that had felt so lonely and massive without Robert next to him. Now the bed feels warm and cosy for the first time in five years. 

“He’s still here but slightly reformed.”

“Good. Because you make me so happy.”

“I’m glad. Now are you ready for round three? Because I have been away from you for too long and we’ve got a lot of catching up to do.”

“You’re insatiable.”

“You love me really.” Robert smiles before capturing Aaron’s lips with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and have the time, please drop me a comment below. :-)


End file.
